


WTNV Fictober Challenge Day 4: Write your own traffic report

by Sammykh



Series: WTNV Fictober [4]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: traffic report
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 18:53:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4931266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammykh/pseuds/Sammykh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What are you running from?</p>
            </blockquote>





	WTNV Fictober Challenge Day 4: Write your own traffic report

**Author's Note:**

> This may have some personal tie to it, so yeah. Enjoy :D

You are running. You don't know what you are running from, but you are running. Not for your life, there is nothing chasing you. But you are running in fear of something. Your steps become heavy. Your lungs begin to burn. Your mouth goes dry and your attempts to breathe in as much oxygen as your moving body needs becomes fruitless. You are exhausted, fatigued. Yet you are still running. Why are you running? Your body stops running before you are ready to stop. You collapse to the ground. Your heart is beating so fast, trying to return life into your now sore limbs. The weight of everything you are running from crashes onto you twofold, and there is nothing you can do about it. You want to cry, but your body is too tired to do much else than attempt to return to normal.

 

This has been Traffic.

 


End file.
